


Interwoven

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hair, M/M, Mikleo's gorgeous hair, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your hair's so long," Sorey commented, drawing his fingers through the silky strands. "Are you gonna cut it again?"</p><p>
  <b>[Post game.]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <b>EDIT: Now with fan art!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Interwoven

Some things about Elysia hadn't changed. Some things had. Mostly it was as Sorey remembered it, a town unchanged by the outside world, and even if he hadn't seen the world that he remembered yet, Mikleo had told him a little bit about it, Elysia had remained, for most purposes, completely the same.

And like Elysia, Mikleo hadn't changed, either.

The water seraph still had his nose stuck in a book.

Granted, it wasn't a book he was reading, but one he was writing. Mikleo sat on the floor, parchment balanced on his lap, expertly putting ink to page with one of Gramps' old feather quills.

Sorey rolled his eyes, coming up behind Mikleo. "Still working hard?"

"Mhmm."

"What's this one?"

"The children's book." Mikleo brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear and looked up. "Which means I've still got the illustrations to do."

Sorey sat down next to him, crossing his legs. "Well, it'll be cool if it's even half as good as the other ones you've shown me."

A smile tugged at Mikleo's lips, and he turned back to his writing. "Yeah, sure. I hope so."

Sorey hummed and looked around the house. Mikleo had moved into Gramps' house a long time ago, apparently, and it had changed very little. The repairs were obvious, only because Sorey was so familiar with the place, but it was still nostalgic. He missed Gramps, often.

At least he still had reminders, though.

At least, he thought, he still had Mikleo.

Mikleo's hair had fallen into his face again, and Sorey reached over to pull it back. Mikleo made a grateful noise, not looking up again.

"Your hair's so long," Sorey commented, drawing his fingers through the silky strands. "Are you gonna cut it again?"

"I dunno. And before you ask, you are _not_ doing it."

Sorey huffed. "Still won't let me cut your hair," he teased, nudging Mikleo's shoulder.

"Not a chance."

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Mikleo."

"I was missing a chunk of hair!"

Sorey laughed quietly. "Overreacting, as usual," he replied, and Mikleo's response was as quick as expected.

"I am not overreacting. You may as well stuck a sign on my head that read ‘look at this bald spot’."

Sorey could laugh and that little smile, reserved only for him, was on Mikleo's lips beneath the complaints. They could joke now, but Sorey could still remember the abject horror when he'd messed up his friend's haircut, and how he had had to tell him, and how they had had to tell _Gramps_... needless to say, there had been much scolding that day.

"You wore a hat for awhile." Sorey began to divide Mikleo's hair between his fingers, scooting closer to his friend. "I thought you looked fine. Nobody else said a word."

"But _I_ knew, Sorey." Mikleo sat up slightly, turning his head infinitesimally. "What are you doing, anyway?"

Sorey had split Mikleo's hair into three sections, and he was nimbly beginning to twist them together, lapping and overlapping, over and under. "Nothing."

Mikleo frowned over his shoulder. "Are you braiding my hair?"

There was the smile again, quirking at the corners of Sorey's lips. "Maybe."

And there was Mikleo's smile again, barely there, full of contentedness and fulfilment. "Uh huh." He turned away, although didn't pull from Sorey's reach. "Where did you learn to braid hair?"

"Lailah and Rose showed me, back on the journey. Although I mostly watched, while they talked about ribbons and barrettes and things," Sorey explained.

"I see."

It was simple, inane. They needed to see them again. Sorey fell silent as he continued to braid Mikleo's hair, and Mikleo was silent as he continued to write, and the silence was comfortable, if not occasionally broken by the occasional "ow" "sorry" when he pulled on a flyaway accidentally.

When he had finished, he traced his fingers down the braid, admiring his handiwork for only a moment. "There," he boasted, proudly, as though it were an accomplishment worth praise.

Mikleo turned his head from side to side experimentally, reaching back to touch it gently. "Thanks." He shrugged. "There you go, perks. You can braid my hair now. I like it."

Sorey looked at Mikleo, his eyes tracing the familiar features of his face. The sparkle in his eyes, the angle of his jaw, the cloud-like strands still falling in his face, where Sorey's braid hadn't reached. Sorey tilted his head a fraction, and smiled. "I like it, too," he said.

And he did, every last detail.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It begged it, it begged it. So yes, it begged, his gorgeous, long hair, ugh.
> 
> I do not own _Tales of Zestiria_. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: BEAUTIFUL fan art provided by the utterly amazing kitsunezumi can be found[HERE](https://t.co/S5CR9DTnDO). ** (Twitter link)


End file.
